


Day four: Mirror

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), vers Lance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: “Il problema non è mai stato il sesso, o la mancanza di esso. Il problema è stato che con Allura non mi sono mai sentito davvero voluto o desiderato, anzi il contrario: fragile, codardo, troppo debole per rinunciare a lei, troppo egoista per accettare la sua scelta di sacrificarsi per l'intero universo, lasciandomi ancora una volta indietro. Perché lei ha sempre guardato avanti, al futuro, ma non è mai riuscita a ritenermi degno di stare al suo fianco”“Lance, sono sicuro che Allura non pensasse questo di te”“Neanche io, ma questo non annulla come mi sia sentito, o come mi senta ancora a volte”--Questa storia partecipa alla ''The Writing Week'' indetta da FanWriter.itRaccolta: Multiship / Lista: KinkDay 1. [Praise Kink][Shance]Day 2. [Cross-dressing][Klance]Day 3. [Rough Sex][Sheith]Day 4. [Mirror][Shklance]Day 5. [Frottage][Shance]
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day four: Mirror

Abbassò la tavoletta del water e vi sedette sopra, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, gemendo frustrato.

Lance non necessitava di un libro di psicologia spiccia per capire da dove si originasse tutta quella storia degli specchi, ne era pienamente consapevole, ok? Solo che non amava parlarne.

Non che fosse una persona particolarmente timida o pudica, ma quella era una parte di lui così intima e privata che faceva fatica anche solo a pensare di condividerla con qualcuno, tanto più perché tirandola fuori sarebbe andato ad esporre ad occhi altrui una grossa fetta delle insicurezze e dei dubbi della sua adolescenza.

Quindi non è che stesse davvero mentendo riguardo quel lato di sé a Keith o Shiro, perché l'omissione era considerabile una bugia bianca.

Il fatto poi che questa cosa gli impedisse di essere sé stesso al cento per cento e che in piccola parte la loro relazione iniziasse a risentirne era quasi sicuramente una paranoia del suo cervello in overdrive, perché non c'era modo che i suoi ragazzi potessero essere arrivati a conclusioni simili.

Lui adorava la loro pratica tra le lenzuola, e non si era mai fatto problemi a dimostrarlo, non sapendo mettere un freno alla sua curiosità e al suo entusiasmo...

Ma. C'era ancora quel ma.

Quel piccolo dubbio che non gli dava tregua, e che nonostante il suo impegno per essere felice e soddisfatto della sua relazione lo erodeva dentro come un tarlo; conosceva a fondo se stesso e la propria soddisfazione, e se il sesso con Keith e Shiro era qualcosa di straordinario, avrebbe potuto essere ancora più incredibile se solo si fosse deciso ad essere sincero riguardo i propri bisogni.

Non che non ci avesse provato. Ma non ci riusciva.

Perché non voleva che due delle persone che più amava al mondo lo vedessero sotto quella brutta luce, soprattutto non dopo aver dimostrato diverse volte in passato di non essere degno della loro stima.

Quindi tanto valeva ingoiare il boccone amaro e smetterla di pensarci.

Voleva urlare.

E forse così fece? Perché la testa di Keith fece capolino in bagno, un sopracciglio alzato in interrogativo, un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.

“Se avessi saputo che finire il tuo balsamo avrebbe creato questa crisi non lo avrei mai usato”

Lance sollevò di scatto la testa dalle mani, fissando Keith con espressione rotta, gli occhi gonfi e rossi come quando era sul punto di piangere per la frustrazione.

“Hai finito il mio balsamo?”

“No, era una battuta, pensavo che... Lance cosa è successo?”

Il ragazzo entrò di corsa nella stanza, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui, afferrandogli le mani come a voler controllare che non fosse ferito.

Nonostante fossero passati diversi anni dalla fine della guerra e da Voltron, certe abitudini erano dure a morire, soprattutto per qualcuno che non aveva mai davvero smesso di combattere.

Keith sospirò sollevato nell'accertarsi che non ci fossero lesioni, per lo meno non evidenti.

Puntò uno sguardo serio e preoccupato in quello acquoso di Lance, appoggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia in un tocco dolce e confortante, in un contrasto così forte con il goffo e socialmente imbarazzante Keith del passato da strappargli un piccolo sorriso lacrimoso.

“Ehi Sharpshooter, ti va di parlarne?”

Nell'udire il tono gentile e aperto del suo ragazzo Lance ringraziò il cielo per il fatto che a trovarlo in quelle circostanze fosse stato proprio Keith, e non Shiro; l'uomo sicuramente sapeva essere il più paziente e comprensivo tra loro, ma aveva questa tendenza all'andare in panico a vederlo in quello stato, e nonostante le buone intenzioni finiva sempre per fare un po' troppa pressione per capire cosa non andasse, in un leggero strascico dei suoi anni di leadership.

D'altro canto Keith non premeva mai, aspettava che fosse lui a trovarlo, offrendo un silenzioso conforto nel frattempo. E anche se spesso si era approfittato di questa dinamica per insabbiare i suoi problemi e sentimenti, in quel momento non poteva che esserne grato.

“È una cosa stupida, ed è probabile che ti faccia incazzare. Quindi passo”

“Mmm ti ricordi che stai parlando con me giusto? Solo ieri mi hai detto che essendo sempre incazzato la mia rabbia non è più considerabile un valido parametro di valutazione in questa relazione”

Gli regalò un'espressione di divertimento esasperato, prima di proseguire “Qualunque cosa sia non la considererò stupida, te lo prometto”

Lance dovette leggere qualcosa in quello sguardo determinato, o forse era solo stufo di mentire e di sentirsi a pezzi, perché finalmente la diga emotiva si ruppe e non riuscì più a mettere alcun freno a tutte quelle preoccupazioni che si erano accumulate per mesi e mesi nella sua mente; si ritrovò travolto dall'onda di piena delle sue ansie, cercando di mantenere quel minimo di contegno che non facesse colare a picco Keith con lui.

“Quando abbiamo perso Allura... Quando ho perso Allura” deviò lo sguardo di lato, troppo immerso in quel momento per riuscire a reggere la compassione e il dolore nello sguardo di Keith al comparire di quel nome “Ho iniziato il mio percorso con la Dottoressa Walker, come tutti noi. Ma ci sono cose di quella relazione, di me, uscite in quelle sedute, che non ho mai condiviso con voi ”

“Lance non devi dirmelo”

“No, non devo. Ma voglio”

Keith sussultò dinanzi alla forza nella voce di Lance, che gli ricordò con esattezza perché fosse stato innamorato di lui per così tanti anni. Strinse la mano sul suo ginocchio, per fargli capire che fosse pronto ad ascoltare.

“Io e Allura non abbiamo mai fatto sesso. Ma in quel momento non ho dato peso alla cosa, era l'ultimo dei miei problemi. C'era una guerra da combattere, eravamo stanchi, frustrati, spaventati e per la maggior parte del tempo che abbiamo passato insieme non sapevamo neanche come tenere insieme i pezzi delle nostre vite, figurarsi di una relazione”

Lance posò una mano su quella di Keith, sorridendo malinconico “Io so che non è mancato l'amore in quel rapporto, o la fiducia. Ma ci sono state cose... L'ho capito a posteriori, parlandone con la terapista. Ci sono state cose che hanno lasciato degli strascichi ben prima della sua scomparsa, e che non sono per forza legate a questa. Come quando ho saputo di te e Shiro”

“Di me e Shiro? Ma noi non”

“Lo so, voi non stavate insieme. Ma questo non vi ha impedito di fare sesso giusto?”

Keith lo fissò a bocca aperta, sconcertato da tutta la logica di quel discorso. Non gli piaceva dove si stesse spostando la conversazione, perché abbattere le insicurezze di Lance riguardo il rapporto tra lui e Shiro era stato un processo lungo e doloroso, e se stavano per tornarci non era sicuro che lui...

“Ehi non è come pensi, te lo prometto. Ma lo scoprire dopo la guerra che tu e Shiro eravate stati qualcosa, anche se un qualcosa di totalmente diverso da quello che inizialmente pensavo, mi ha aperto gli occhi su ciò che era mancato nella mia relazione, e su ciò che desideravo”

La voce di Lance tremò, facendosi più rauca, mentre un peso sul petto lo faceva vacillare nelle parole.

“Il problema non è mai stato il sesso, o la mancanza di esso. Il problema è stato che con Allura non mi sono mai sentito davvero voluto o desiderato, anzi il contrario: fragile, codardo, troppo debole per rinunciare a lei, troppo egoista per accettare la sua scelta di sacrificarsi per l'intero universo, lasciandomi ancora una volta indietro. Perché lei ha sempre guardato avanti, al futuro, ma non è mai riuscita a ritenermi degno di stare al suo fianco”

“Lance, sono sicuro che Allura non pensasse questo di te”

“Neanche io, ma questo non annulla come mi sia sentito, o come mi senta ancora a volte”

Keith sollevò una mano verso la sua guancia, accarezzando gentile i marchi alteani, che in quel momento illuminavano lo sguardo di Lance in una morbida e triste luce blu. Odiava sentirlo parlare così di se stesso, e odiava che lui e Shiro non fossero riusciti a farlo sentire abbastanza da accantonare quelle insicurezze.

“Comunque come ben sai ho avuto due anni davvero brutti dalla sua morte, resi ancora peggiori dalla spirale in perenne discesa nella mia testa; ma la Dottoressa Walker è stata fantastica, e mi ha aiutato a riprendere il controllo della mia vita, anche se è stata dura. Ed ecco, uno degli esercizi che mi ha assegnato per ritrovare un po' di fiducia e amore in me stesso è stata questa cosa...E dopo averla provata mi è davvero piaciuta, ed adesso forse ne sono un po' ossessionato, ma avevo paura di parlarne con te e Shiro perché se aveste chiesto da dove si originasse avrei dovuto parlarvi dell'enorme disastro emotivo che sono e vi ho già dato abbastanza motivi per non voler stare con me in passato”

“Ehi rallenta! Sei andato troppo veloce in questa ultima parte e non sono riuscito davvero a seguirti ok? Ma non osare dire mai più che ci siano dei motivi per cui non vogliamo stare con te, perché ti abbiamo scelto, cazzo ti ho scelto ancora prima che avessi abbastanza maturità emotiva per riconoscere i miei stessi sentimenti! Quindi smettila di dubitare della mia volontà di stare con te, perché mi fa altamente incazzare”

Keith si allungò in avanti e gli strappò un bacio feroce e lento, come a voler imprimere in quel tocco tutto il suo affetto e la sua devozione.

“Ora se volessi spiegarmi meglio di questa terapia? Non sono molto bravo con queste cose, ma penso possa essere il motivo dell'urlo di frustrazione, il non riuscire a dircelo tenendoti tutto dentro?”

“Sì. Prometti che non giudicherai? Cazzo è imbarazzante”

“Imbarazzante più di quando ho chiesto a te e Shiro se potevo pisciarvi addosso?”

“Nessun giudizio amico, è sembrata una cosa nel territorio Galra – e super sexy”

“Gesù mi hai appena chiamato amico in un contesto simile?”

Keith lo guardò cercando di mantenere il suo cipiglio imbronciato, quando era chiaro che stesse provando in ogni modo a non ridere dell'assurdità di tutta quella situazione.

“Ehi Samurai, grazie davvero”

“Ti ho preso”

“Non posso credere che sto per dirtelo e Shiro non è neanche qui”

“Veramente io...”

Keith e Lance sussultarono alla voce, facendo scattare le teste in contemporanea in direzione della porta del bagno, dove l'uomo sostava imbarazzato, in attesa.

“Da quanto tempo sei lì?”

Keith si riprese per primo dallo shock, massaggiandosi con stanchezza le tempie, pensando con rimpianto al suo pomeriggio di relax che si faceva sempre più lontano ogni minuto che passava.

“Abbastanza per aver sentito le cose importanti”

Shiro entrò nel bagno, fermandosi a pochi passi da loro, appoggiandosi al bancone, gli occhi pieni di dolce rimorso.

“Mi dispiace Lance, so che questa è una violazione della tua privacy e giuro che non volevo origliare. Ma non immaginavo stessi così, o almeno non pensavo fosse così male”

“Immagino che vada bene?” Lance fece un piccolo sorriso a Shiro, timido “Anche io non sono stato corretto non raccontandovi la cosa per parecchio tempo, e poi così mi hai tolto dall'impiccio di dover ripetere tutto questo calvario un'altra volta. Senza offesa Keith”

“Nessuna offesa, è stata dura. Pietra sopra?”

“Pietra sopra”

La tensione in piccola parte si sciolse, lasciandoli in un comodo silenzio mentre Shiro stringeva al petto Lance, in un abbraccio carico di sostegno e amore.

Dopo un paio di minuti immerso tra quelle forti braccia Lance sospirò, passandosi una mano in maniera nervosa tra le corte ciocche castane, cercando di trovare il coraggio di dar voce a quel bisogno che aveva omesso per troppo tempo.

“È stupido, e potreste non esserci dentro e dire no e non succederà niente, perché a questo punto mi basta anche solo liberarmi del peso”

“Lance, focus”

“Ok, lo dirò e basta”

Shiro gli sorrise incoraggiante, infondendogli un po' di quella calma che da sempre lo accompagnava, alleggerendo di un poco il peso che da settimane sentiva sullo stomaco.

“Mi piace guardarmi allo specchio durante il sesso, moltissimo. Tipo che mi masturbo in questo modo da anni, e la sola idea di guardarci mi fa impazzire. Ecco ridete pure”

Per un attimo nessuno reagì, lasciando in attesa Lance di una qualunque risposta, in preda all'ansia.

Poi tra Shiro e Keith passò uno sguardo, uno di quelli che si scambiavano solo quando Lance aveva fatto qualcosa di estremamente esasperante.

“Quindi fammi capire bene. La settimana scorsa mi hai chiesto di tagliarti con il mio coltello durante il sesso”

Keith si alzò lentamente dalla sua posizione inginocchiata, incombendo su di lui.

“Beh è stato così eccitante”

“E due mesi fa hai praticamente implorato Shiro di poter avere un dildo con l'esatta forma del suo cazzo per quando io e te siamo in missione con le Lame – anche il Black Paladine si fece più vicino, lo sguardo intenso fisso sulle sue labbra mentre se le mordeva a sangue, sempre più nervoso – e ti sei fatto dei problemi per chiederci di fare sesso davanti ad uno specchio?”

“Ve l'ho detto che sarebbe suonato stupido”

“Non è stupido”

Shiro alzò le mani davanti a sé sulla difensiva mentre una coppia di sguardi increduli si abbatteva su di lui.

“Ok forse un po' lo è, ma non nel modo in cui pensi tu Lance. La cosa stupida è che tu abbia ritenuto che né io né Keith avremmo potuto essere interessati”

“E non sta parlando solo del sesso se te lo stessi domandando”

Keith gli rivolse un sorrisetto tutto canini appuntiti ed arroganza mentre gli faceva scivolare una mano dietro la nuca, tirando le corte ciocche in quel modo che sapeva farlo rabbrividire.

“Ma tornando su quel argomento sì, siamo interessati. E non posso fare a meno di notare che qui ci siano degli specchi, quindi come ci vuoi?”

“Adesso?”

“Non hai aspettato abbastanza? Sempre che tu te la senta”

E sì, forse a quel punto il povero ragazzo stava iperventilando, ma chi nella sua stessa situazione sarebbe riuscito a rimanere impassibile?

Shiro e Keith rimasero in attesa che si riprendesse dallo shock, lasciandogli spazio per respirare.

Ma dovettero aspettare meno di un minuto prima che un Lance su di giri facesse le sue richieste, l'eccitazione a stento contenuta, ricordando terribilmente un bambino nel giorno di Natale.

“Qualunque cosa andrà bene?”

“Certo. Puoi avere solo uno di noi, o entrambi. Questo è per te, quindi qualunque cosa desideri andrà bene”

“Ho sempre sognato di poterti vedere mentre mi allenti con la bocca - Lance fissò Shiro con il volto arrossato, tutto l'imbarazzo messo in secondo piano dallo sguardo pieno di eccitazione ed aspettativa che stava rivolgendo loro – e Keith a terra con i capelli legati mentre si prepara per succhiare un cazzo è una delle cose per cui spero di svegliarmi ogni mattina per cui...”

“Ottima scelta! Shiro che ti mangia il culo dovrebbe essere uno di quegli spettacoli che chiunque meriterebbe di godersi almeno una volta nella vita”

Keith cadde in ginocchio di fronte a lui, un elastico stretto tra i denti mentre con gesti veloci e sicuri si legava i lunghi capelli in una crocchia disordinata in cima alla testa. Con impazienza fece poi scorrere le mani lungo le sue cosce, prima di abbassare con un movimento fluido pantaloni e boxer e prendere in bocca il principio d'erezione di Lance.

Shirò ridacchiò alla scena, divertito dalla reazione più che entusiasta del loro ragazzo nel ricevere un pompino, già dimentico dello scopo primario di tutta quella storia. Cercando di non farsi distrarre si spostò a sistemare l'anta a tutta altezza affianco al lavandino, in modo che dal punto in cui si erano posizionati i due ragazzi, guardando frontalmente verso la specchiera, Lance potesse godere della visuale laterale grazie al duplice gioco di specchi; in più in quel modo avrebbe potuto sfruttare come punto d'appoggio il lavandino stesso.

Piegò quindi la gamba destra di Lance sopra il ripiano di ceramica, assicurandosi di farlo ruotare di poco in modo che Keith non rimanesse schiacciato contro il sifone, ma al tempo stesso abbastanza da consentirgli di vederli da più angolazioni; poi si sistemò alle sue spalle, scivolando a sua volta sul pavimento di piastrelle, terribilmente eccitato dal tandem di gemiti e suoni bagnati che rimbombavano nel piccolo bagno.

Appiattì la lingua contro l'anello di muscoli proprio nel momento in cui incontrava lo sguardo accaldato di Lance nel riflesso dello specchio, già molto più avanti nel suo livello di eccitazione standard; si fissarono per un lungo attimo prima che Shiro finalmente affondasse la lingua, trascinandola contro le pareti strette, succhiando e leccando abbastanza in profondità da tentar di vincere la naturale resistenza del tratto.

Lance sentì cedere di colpo le gambe mentre veniva distrutto dalle bocche affamate dei compagni, e sarebbe caduto a terra se non fosse stato per l'appoggio solido contro il pianale e la forte presa della mani di entrambi ai suoi lati.

Non sapeva dove posare gli occhi, spostandoli freneticamente tra la splendida immagine di Keith che lo ingoiava fino in fondo, la saliva a colare copiosa dalle labbra stirate intorno alla circonferenza del suo cazzo, e tra il modo divino in cui Shiro lo stava divorando, il volto arrossato schiacciato contro il suo culo mentre si aiutava a tenerlo spalancato con le dita per dare maggiore accesso alla lingua.

E in mezzo a questa lotta per l'attenzione della sua libido impazzita non poteva fare a meno di osservare il suo stesso riflesso, perché diamine era uno spettacolo di completa dissolutezza con quelle labbra arrossate e gonfie per l'avervi affondato con troppa forza i denti, le iridi blu quasi totalmente affogate nel nero dilatato della pupilla, il petto e le clavicole luccicanti di sudore, le mani affondate tra i capelli dei due ragazzi, dettando un ritmo serrato.

Ma se era già ridotto in quello stato per un doppio servizio orale, come sarebbe stato mentre veniva scopato?

Poteva sicuramente immaginarlo, ma perché fantasticarci su quando poteva avere l'affare reale?

Fermò il movimento di Keith tirandogli la coda un po' più brusco, rispondendo all'alzata interrogativa del suo sopracciglio con un ordine ansimato mentre Shiro continuava a torturarlo.

“Sul lavandino”

Il ragazzo obbediente si sollevò a sedere a gambe aperte sul pianale, mentre Lance assecondava con naturalezza la posizione, spostando gentile Shiro in modo da non rischiare di fargli del male mentre abbassava la gamba di nuovo sul pavimento.

“Se vuoi puoi già scoparmi, non ho bisogno di preparazione - Keith gli sorrise compiaciuto mentre lo attirava a sé, l'eccitazione a svettare ingombrante tra i loro addomi premuti – mi sono un po' toccato mentre facevo la doccia”

“Questo spiega la presenza del lubrificante in bagno”

Shiro rise al di sopra della spalla di Lance sventolandogli una bottiglia di plastica sotto il naso, prima di allungarsi in avanti per baciare Keith sciatto, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, in un disordine fatto di lingua, denti e gemiti morbidi mentre non tanto sottilmente iniziava a macinarsi contro il suo culo.

Il ragazzo cubano gemette rauco mentre li osservava pomiciare, il suo autocontrollo messo a dura prova dall'attrito dei loro corpi premuti insieme.

Si cosparse del lubrificante che Shiro gli aveva passato frenetico e penetrò Keith con un unico movimento fluido, facendo presa sui fianchi in modo da tirarlo in avanti contro il suo grembo per avere un migliore accesso; iniziò a scoparlo con un ritmo implacabile, proprio come sapeva farlo impazzire, la sua attenzione divisa tra i mugolii di piacere soffocati nella bocca di Shiro e la sensazione di due dita metalliche ad aprirlo con facilità.

Lance dovette usare tutto l'autocontrollo di cui era capace per non venire nell'istante in cui il cazzo di Shiro si fece largo in lui, fin troppo influenzato dalla visione di tutta la scena attraverso lo specchio.

Si perse completamente nel movimento asincrono dei loro corpi e nei suoni indecenti a rimbombare tra le pareti piastrellate; fissò ammaliato la tensione delle larghe spalle di Keith ad ogni affondo dei suoi fianchi, così come il movimento ipnotico dei glutei di Shiro, così sensuale che avrebbe potuto raggiungere l'orgasmo solo a quella visione – come già dimostrato in passato.

Si lasciò sciogliere minuto dopo minuto dalle parole di affetto e supporto che implacabili i suoi amanti ansimavano contro la sua bocca e la sua nuca, animati da quel bisogno di farlo sentire accettato e voluto, per tutte quelle volte in cui si era sentito di troppo all'interno della loro relazione, mosso da quell'enorme bagaglio di insicurezze che piano piano forse stava finalmente imparando a condividere.

Il ritmo dei bacini si fece frenetico mentre lavoravano insieme per costruire il loro climax, come tante altre volte prima di allora, toccando e assaggiando, mordendo e accarezzando, smontandosi pezzo per pezzo l'un l'altro fino a rimettersi insieme all'irrompere prepotente di quell'orgasmo quasi perfettamente sincrono, fatto di gemiti spezzati e nomi ansimati sulla pelle bollente.

E in quel momento Lance non poté fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi davanti alla portata delle emozioni provate, abbattuto dall'ondata del piacere a lungo immaginato, che aveva superato di gran lunga ogni sua aspettativa, annegato in quel sentimento di dolce affetto che per la prima volta nella sua vita sentiva di meritare davvero.


End file.
